Talk:Dullahan
Summon Strategy I listed a Barebones version of the strategy from hybrid45 that is on Gamefaqs. It's a really cheapo strategy that worked with my level 50 characters. Charon In one of my runs I deliberately did not take the Charon tablet prior to fighting Dullahan, having heard the rumor that this would prevent him from using it. He still did, although less than my normal runs. Perhaps this should be noted? AlishaShatogi 06:44, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd say yes. No detail in Golden Sun should be considered too minor to note in the Golden Sun Wikia... pretty much no detail, anyway. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) levels i TOTALLY disagree when the author says that attempting to beat dullahan at low levels is impossible. i beat this guy with my party at around lvl 35 (i cant remember correctly), no summoning. all i did was having mia in my party. i equipped her with 2 pp regenerating items (a crown and a robe, dont remember the names) and she would cast wish well all turns; this would give her endless pp and cure the entire party, all turns. i also had ivan or so casting bind so dullahan couldnt use djinn storm. with my other 2 characters, i had isaac and garet/jenna (in the first part i used garet to cause bigger damage, then i had to swap it to jenna so she could use cool aura to restore extra hp. this way plus a LOT of patience won me the iris tablet AT LEVEL 35, NO SUMMONING!!: :Agreed to that. It is NOT impossible to defeat the Dullahan at low levels; I did it with a Level 23 party. Without summon rushing, and without optimum equipment. In fact, one should never say that it's impossible to fight something at low levels in any RPG; strategy is key. Period. By the way, Djinn Storm is not Psynergy (Dullahan "uses" it; he does not "cast" it); Bind will not stop it. Onore Baka Sama 20:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Dijin Storm I have found that Dullahan will summon charon alomost alaways the turn prior to using dijin storm. He may summon charon betewen and will only use dijin storm every 6-8 turns. The best way to tell is the charon that is the signal will K.O. most of your charaters DON'T revive them they will be imune to the attack. Switching to Sheba or the charter with haze will let you protect an extra party member from the attack. It is recomended to switch to Ivan as he often has the least important dijin. Afterwards It is ideal to bring in the charter that has balm to revive the charaters that where downed by charon. THIS MAY NOT ALAWAYS WORK but i have found it a very good indacator at protecting me. Also It is advised to keep 1 charter of a kind to help lower the effects of dijin storm for example keep 1 group healer (jenna,Mia) 1 reviver (felix isaac)others are optional. :Not really. You put the "least important Djinn" on a character yourself. Ivan's not just automatically slapped with that. That may be your style of gameplay, but I know that's not how everyone else does it. Ivan is integral to my kicking the Dullahan's ass. Onore Baka Sama 12:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Element Swap does nothing except warn you that he's going to use Charon soon. Despite the name, it does not actually change his elemental strengths and weaknesses - your spark plasmas still do just as much damage. 128.120.187.243 23:13, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :!? Dude! How do people find out this information? But I suppose that's the beauty of a wiki - information can always be corrected by the more knowledgable reader. ^_^ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:49, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Hes not that hard... I cant agree with the page, stating that you should wait until level 60-70 before fighting dullahan. Not to brag, but i beat him on hard mode (where he has 24000 hp) when all my characters were level 54. for people playing through on easy he should be able to be beaten at at least level 50. i feel this page makes him seen far stronger than he actually is. Also i dont know if this is related to dullahan only, but he is especially weak to the flora summon. its by far the most damaging summon per djinn required on standy, i just thought that might require a mention. :Acuros from Golden Sun Board (German forum)14:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Dullahan has "only" 16383 hp in Hard Mode. This due the bit-wise calculation of the hp value. For example: A monster has 255 hp. Binary sum: 2^7 + 2^6 + 2^5 + 2^4 + 2^3 + 2^2 + 2^1 + 2^0 => "11111111". There are only 14 bit for calculating the hp value, so the maximal value is 2^14 + ... + 2^0 = (2^15) - 1 = 16383. : : : 02:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, on normal mode I was able to summon rush Deadalus/Eclipse at level 45 (I decided not to train beforehand, somehow I was already this level). Previously, it took being level 64 but I used an attack method which takes longer but is pretty awesome to claim: "I beat Dulahan by ATTACKING!!" : : 02:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Dullahan - Hard Mode exception ---Note: Remember that according to the games code, he can only have a max of another 383 HP, so maybe that's why he's not that much more difficult on hard. I've beaten him at around 44 before, however...so maybe that is an exaggeration of the level needed. When I got to around 62 I faced him once and beat him horribly... so yea, you don't need to be too high to beat him. Huh? :"(If the player uses the djinn Ground or Petra, Dullahan will gain another turn, giving him four attacks, effectively doing more harm than good to the party)" That's a strange claim - when I test this out on emulation, using Ground simply makes the first of his three turns unable to move, it doesn't give some sort of beneficial effect to him as far as I can tell. I'll remove the above, but if the above is real somehow then this section's open for more of an explanation. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Umm, Is it just me or is this guy's elemental power stats missing? Slax01 09:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :His Venus power is 110 and his other three powers are 100 each. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Using your Djinn! I have a good stragety, if anybody cares.What I do is I have all Djinn on standby, then I use them to increase my stats and attack him. Like using Shade, then Petra, then Waft, then Fury. Causing major damage while keeping me safe, sort of. I have tried this at level 40 and beat him, but I still took a beating. I recomened having the best equipment, like Sol Blade and the Golden Boots. I never changed the class of my characters because most have healing and defensive Psynergy. 01:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :From what I can glean that's not too uncommon a strategy, and I'm almost certain something equivalent or better is already in the article. That said, thanks for sharing anyways. [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 03:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I think you mean "have all Djinn on set." Standby is when they can only be used for summons, and can't boost your stats or unleash their special attacks. I know what you mean, but other people might not, so try to keep you terms straight in the future. As for what Caasi said, you've got it backwards. From what I've seen, most people use a "summon-rush" strategy, whereas our anonymous friend is suggesting the exact opposite: use Djinn for their individual effects, not for summons. The article does have a similar strategy listed (primarily the "aura Djinn," like Shade and Flash), but expanding on that strategy could be a good idea! The world's hungriest paperweight 17:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the standby part kind of threw me off, I assumed he was summon rushing to get the Djinn back onto set, and hence increased character stats... :Needless to say, I was, and possibly still am, quite confused, so I shall shut up. =P [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 02:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that I ment set but typed standby. I'm sorry, what I mean is have all your djinn set then use them to do damage while healing and decreasing damage done to you. I'm really sorry about that. 18:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry too much. We managed to figure it out in the end ;) :And yeah, that could be a good non-summon-rush strategy. Would definitely take longer, but probably worth mentioning. The world's hungriest paperweight 19:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Pre-set attack order It amuses me greatly that no one seems to know that the Dullahan's attack order in The Lost Age is pre-set. And yet everyone seemed to figure out immediately that the Dullahan's attack order is pre-set in Dark Dawn. What's even more amusing is the fact that, save the addition of two new moves, Dullahan's attack pattern is exactly the same in both games. And yet, everyone is like "know the attack order!" for Dark Dawn Dully-boy. How does no one know this? Onore Baka Sama 20:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Too much on strategies ...Doesn't anyone else think strategies need to be toned down or removed altogether? Not only is the page getting kind of sloppy due to all the strategies and lack of organization, but the article largely assumes that you are going to go in with a summon-rush go-into-battle-already-on-Standby strategy. That said, I think the strategies section should be replaced with a section that tells you things you need to remember before you fight him. More of a "keep this in mind" as opposed to "this is how you defeat him". I've edited on many wikis and this seems more appropriate for a wiki than a list of people's ways of defeating the Dullahan, anyway. Onore Baka Sama 12:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) K, soooo.... Not sure what all the fuss is bout fighting Dullahan. For me, he's pretty easy. Maybe I'm strange or something, but I've never really had trouble knocking him off, besides the first time. On my last go-round, it took me all of 20 minutes to beat a chain of four of him in the arena, no rush summoning. No hacking either. No tricks. Felix's party's levels are as follows- Felix: 87, Jenna: 86, Sheba: 86(.5), Piers: 85. Isaac's party, now that was funny. All level 99- I level ground and ground....Two months later- Presto! And no, I am NOT giving you my transfer code. Best stats: Felix: HP: 1996 (Slayer) (year I was born, lol), PP: 1999 (too many cookies), ATK, DEF, AGL, all 999, (I like using stat boosters on him. And that's on Squire. No equipment. Fulminous Edge[ Formina Sage, whatever], one damage. Luck, 99. My hours on GSTLA are about 600-700. Heehee! As Sheba would say. Anyway, I just treat him like a regular boss. Setup: All own element Djinn, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers in front. All Djinn set. 30 mist potions per, 30 waters. Felix attacks with Sol Blade every turn, Sheba heals with potions. Switch dead ones out w/ back. When Jenna goes, I attack with Piers from then on, Excalibur. Switch Sheba, revive, and so on. 01:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC)